Little Scraps
by Sunstar2
Summary: Little scraps from a Finder about our resident feral.
1. The Language of The Storm

_I am a Finder.  "What is that?" I hear you say…well I shall tell you.  I find tales, little scraps of people's lives, little insights into how they feel that they leave lying around as though unimportant.  But they are important, more important than anyone could imagine and so I salvage these little scraps.  You may know one particular person who leaves her scraps around.  Shalimar Fox?  Yes, I can see the recognition in your eyes.  Well Shalimar makes my life easy, she writes down her little scraps for me to find and I'll bet you didn't know how much she likes to write…?_

The Language of The Storm

Thunder terrifies me.  Thunder fascinates me.  The animal in me fears its power.  The human in me revels in it.  I have a hard time during thunderstorms.  I'm torn in two, wanting to hide yet wanting to watch.

He loves them.  Something in him delights in the power.  Somewhere he can identify with the elements raging around him.  I find him standing at the window, often, during a storm, transfixed as though he has never seen anything like it before.

It connects us.  It arouses emotions in us.  We are both the first, I primal, he elemental.  We connect in the simplest way yet it is a complex connection.  I am drawn to the storm, but more so I am drawn to him.  A wild night finds us by the window.  No words pass between us but we still converse, in a language no one else will ever truly understand.  The language of the storm.


	2. Zack and me

_I've learned a lot about Shalimar from what she writes.  She's not as impulsive as you might expect, she spends a lot of time thinking about little things that mean or meant a lot to her and this isn't the first time it's kept her awake…_

 Zack and me

I often wondered what my life would have been like had I stayed with Zack.  That brief reunion had brought back memories, memories filled with passion and love.  Or at least I thought it had been love, I had wanted it to be love but deep down I knew that it could never be.  He would never change, he had proven that to me twice, and I knew I had changed a long time ago, too much for it to ever work out.  But still I wondered.

Would I still be at Sanctuary?  Most likely not.  Adam didn't really know much about my relationship with Zack, most of it had been conducted outside the confines of Sanctuary.  I knew that he would never have been happy about it though, not with Zack's past.  I very much doubted if I would ever have been allowed to bring Zack to Sanctuary had I stayed with him.  It would have come down to a question of leaving Sanctuary or leaving the man whom I loved.  And I knew.  Knew that if it came down to it, I would leave Sanctuary for love but I knew also that it would never have been for Zack.  There was only one person for whom I would do that.  

I looked down at the short dark hair sticking out from under the covers and smiled lovingly at the contented expression on Brennan's face before snuggling deeper into his embrace and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Twisted Reflections

_Shalimar keeps me busy; I told you she likes to write – a lot.  This scrap might have been written a while ago, she had it hidden…_

Twisted Reflections

I remember the games I would play as a child, my imagination running riot.  I was always a bit of a dreamer, I never felt as though I truly belonged in the world I found myself in, there was always another world, pushing on the edge of my reality, waiting for a chance to sneak in.  A world of magic and mystery and romance, probably like any other child of my age.  I wonder how many other children saw theirs destroyed before their eyes.

Replace magic with science, mystery with prejudice and romance with hate and you have it in one; my magical world.  The fantastical dreams of my childhood materialised into savage monstrosities, soiling the innocence of my youth, ripping away everything I knew and cared about.  I was the damsel in distress but my knight would not come for me, I was alone and I knew it.  

Dark were those years, I could never bring myself to look into the future for what future could there be when such evil abounded.  

'But in the end it's only a passing thing, this shadow.  Even darkness must pass.  A new day will come…'

I still live in this twisted reflection of a fantasy but now I have hope, I have a future…and I have my knight, even if he does cause sparks to fly occasionally. 


End file.
